ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Too Hot to Handle
Too Hot to Handle is the sixth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. 'Plot' A strange alien is offering big money ($1 million) to someone who can open a safe (which is really a containment suit). That alien is revealed to be P'andor who wants to be free of his containment suit. Surgeon, Buzz and Hammer tried to break open the armor but all had failed. After a while, Kevin who heard about it tries to free P'andor by absorbing a Taedenite sample he kept and using it to open the armor, but then changes his mind when his Plumber's Badge detects a high level of radiation. Kevin then fights off P'andor and his minions, promising them $100,000 if they can capture him. Kevin then goes into his car and escapes, leaving behind his Taydenite sample. Later Ben and Gwen talk about how they looked for the aliens who escaped Aggregor and following Jimmy Jones' tips. When Kevin arrives, Gwen makes the boys go back so they can help P'andor get back to his home like Bivalvan and Galapagus (unknown that they were both recaptured by Aggregor). They track P'andor and his minions to a flint-mine, where they take one of the drills and use the piece of Taedenite Kevin accidentally left behind to free P'andor. Ben tries to stop them as Humungousaur. But when P'andor and his minions threaten to hurt Gwen and Kevin, Ben turns into Ultimate Humungousaur to fight them off so they don't hurt Gwen and Kevin. But Ultimate Humungousaur's missiles begin to make the flint-mine crumble down. Ben tries to keep the flint-mine from crumbling down and Gwen and Kevin have an argument about whether brain or brawn is better while P'andor and his goons escape. Kevin uses his powers to keep the flint-mine from coming down and leaves. P'andor then attempts to use a Taydenite on a drill to break the armor but it still failed (even crushing the drill) and realizes that the only way to escape from his suit is by needing Kevin to absorb the Taydenite. He has his goons attack Kevin and kidnap him. Then they all taunt him causing him to lose his temper and absorbing the Taydenite; unfortunately, he slashes at P'andor's suit, which gives him freedom. P'andor begins to absorb energy and fires at his goons when they ask for their prize money. Ben and Gwen show up and find Kevin, who's shameful for what he's done. Ben then tries to go alien, but the Ultimatrix goes into capture mode and absorbs P'andor's DNA while Gwen tries to make peace with the highly radioactive alien, but he mistakes Ben absorbing his DNA for a weapon and attacks her. Ben is then able to save Gwen as Jetray and lands her at front of Kevin who tells her to be more careful later. Jetray fights off P'andor but he can't touch P'andor and his blasts will only feed him. P'andor then spots a power plant and tries to absorb the energy. In order to get P'andor to leave, Ben changes into Water Hazard and pretends to be Bivalvan and pretends to be his friend in order to convince P'andor to leave Earth. But unfortunately, the plan fails and Ben attempts to use Water Hazard's powers to stop him, but it also failed. Ben tries to stop P'andor as Big Chill so that he can match P'andor's fire powers with Big Chill's ice and that they can't touch each other. P'andor successfully absorbs the energy and becomes a giant. Kevin and Big Chill both design a plan to get P'andor back into his suit, so Kevin absorbs a material that can absorb the extra uranium inside P'andor. Then Ben turns into Cannonbolt but realizes it's not enough so he manages to get Kevin to put P'andor's suit back on by using Ultimate Cannonbolt to trap him. Kevin also makes an improvement to his suit by welding the wrists together behind P'andor's back to keep him in place. Ben and his friends get two Plumbers to take P'andor back to his home world and now have to focus on finding Andreas and Ra'ad, but the Plumbers are attacked by Aggregor's spaceship and P'andor is recaptured by Aggregor just like Bivalvan and Galapagus. 'Major Events' *Ben uses two Ultimate Forms for the first time *Ben obtains a new DNA sample (NRG). *Ben uses Ultimate Humungousaur, Water Hazard and Ultimate Cannonbolt for the first time. *P'andor tries to free himself from his suit and succeeds. At the conclusion of the episode, Kevin recaptures him in the suit. *Aggregor recaptures P'andor at the end of the episode. *Kevin uses his repairing ability for the first time. 'Ultimatrix Alien Debuts' *Ultimate Humungousaur *Water Hazard *Ultimate Cannonbolt 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Villains *P'andor *Aggregor *Buzz *Hammer *Surgeon Aliens Used *Humungousaur *Ultimate Humungousaur (first appearance for Ben) *Jetray *Water Hazard (first appearance) *Big Chill *Cannonbolt *Ultimate Cannonbolt (first appearance) Alien DNA Scanned *NRG (scanned From P'andor) Quotes 'Names in other Languages' Spanish (Latin America): Un Peligro Toxico (A Toxic Danger)﻿ Russian: Не Трогать! Горячо! (Don't Touch It! Ardently!) 'Trivia' *This is the first time since Lucky Girl in which Ben isn't shown to switch from Alien to Human. *This was the first time we see Ben using Ultimate Humungousaur. *Ben tried to pretend to be Bivalvan by using Water Hazard to convince P'andor to go to his home planet. This plan failed mainly due to P'andor having an intense rivalry with Bivalvan due to differences in logic and planning. Still, P'andor really believed Ben to be Bivalvan. *This is the first time that Ben uses two ultimate forms in an episode. Ultimate Humungousaur being used by Ben for the first time (first used by Albedo) and Ultimate Cannonbolt making his first appearance in the series. *This may be the only episode that shows that one of Ben's aliens doesn't say their name, when Ben became Water Hazard he didn't say "Water Hazard", although this was probably because Ben transformed offscreen. *This is the first time Ben uses three new forms in one episode. The first time he uses Ultimate Humungousaur, Water Hazard, and Ultimate Cannonbolt. *Jetray's species is revealed by P'andor in this episode. *This is the third time Big Chill doesn't evolve into Ultimate Big Chill in Ultimate Alien, the first being in Duped and the second being in Video Games. *The title for this episode could be based on a quote from the Ben 10: Alien Force episode, Everybody Talks About the Weather, when Alan was shot with a DNAlien freezing device and, having no effect, smugly remarked "Guess I'm too hot to handle!". *This is the first episode where Ben hasn't been seen changing back from any of his aliens or ultimate aliens on-screen. *Both the Ultimatrix and the Plumber's badges can detect radiation in an area. *Taydenite is the hardest substance in the Universe. *They don't actually show Ben transform into Water Hazard. He transforms off-screen. *This is the first time since Duped that Big Chill was used without Nanomech or Ultimate Big Chill. *This Episode aired on the last day that cartoon network had the 2nd logo before Dennis Hopper died of Prostate cancer. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes Category:Prisoners of Aggregor story arc Category:Cleanup